Mogarothmon
Mogarothmon Molten down from the ultimate that was his ancestor, this beast is a dragon made from molten metals, hot enough to always shine a brilliant white and yellow while ironically when seeing a ugly digimon or humanoid, these liquid dragons harden and cool down, as if they 'do not want'. Name Origin: Mo' Ragnaroks was said by a drunk scientist, what was the result? Mogaroth*hic*mon, So now this creature is named Mogarothmon, long live drunk science. Level: Mega. Attribute: Data Type: Fire, Metal. Families: Dark Area. Globally Available: Yes. Attacks Roaring tempest - You are a beast of liquid metal, rock and other materials, you will leave burns on creatures you consider enemies and you leave a trail of flames and magma behind you, slowly cooling down but easily starting flames, you may also fly. Vortex Circulation - Rapidly approuch the enemy and circle around him at a increasing pace before the magma you leave in your path forms a powerfull tornado of magma surrounding the enemy whilest giving you free passage through it. This tornado lasts for 3 posts and moving through the tornado to escape will collapse it onto you and hurt you badly, but staying inside slowly damages you with weaker hits. Sentient Embers - Cooldown 2 posts after lasting 2 posts - You can sink your fangs into the magma you leave behind you bring to life two Mogarothmon's resembling you in appearance but significantly weaker when using skills (Around ultimate- level) when hitting these clones they will burst like a bubble, spraying their magma everywhere nearby. Flame Storm - Cooldown 1 post - Roar loudly and cause cracks in the ground, blasting upwards magma into the sky before raining it down in large orbs the size of 1 feet for 2 posts while obstructing vision for digimons that are using their eyes to see except the user. Fangs of Steel and Rock - Jam your fangs into the enemy before forcing your fangs to cooldown rapidly, leaving behind a large row of teeth stuck in the digimons body dealing damage as long as they remain in the body. Moving away removes the fangs from Mogarothmon but leaves them inside you and getting hit by a move of high heat will cause the fangs to melt and cause incredible pain. Seraphim's Charm - Fire a rotating beam of magma that will deal both fire and holy damage, if it fully hits a evil digimon it will explode upwards into a cross like shape trying to throw you up into the air. Lucifer's Charm - Fire a rotating beam of magma that will deal fire and darkness damage, creating a dome of shadows around the enemy if its a holy or good natured digimon before collapsing with incredible weight. Purge your Sins - 2 posts cooldown - Ignite your wounds and try to hit the enemy, if you have been badly wounded you will restore some health, if the enemy or the target you hit lost a limb they will also regain the limb with a stone, metal replacement, heavy in weight but as useable as your old limb. Evolution Line This digimon can be from the precious magmortamon or any digimon with a metal affinity or rock affinity. Morgathomon is its next form in this chain of evolutions.